This is how it is
by artemis946
Summary: He goes to practice, gets drunk, gets high and fucks a whole lotta women in between then finally he comes over to my place and sleeps in my bed with me. this is a story about Xavier and his best friend as they fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except for my OC, this is made strictly for entertainment purposes.

Prologue:

He goes to practice, gets drunk, gets high and fucks a whole lotta women in between then finally he comes over to my place and sleeps in my bed with me. He is my best friend and the man of my dreams, well he was before all of this started when he got checked by Ross "the boss" Rhea. After this he became terrified, he couldn't play anymore so he turned to drugs, alcohol, women and me. Xavier and I have been best friends since we met at our mothers tea party when we were 3, we hung out with each other every time we had to go to those things and eventually we started going so we could see each other. now 19 years later I have a degree in psychology, I'm doing my honours and I have a job at a childcare centre, Xavier is in a hockey team that he used to love and is destroying his life with his adopted lifestyle. I go to school so I can keep up my good grades, then I go to work so I can take care of other peoples children and then I go home so I can take care of him. This is how it is, day in and day out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Here's the first chapter enjoy!

I don't own anything except my OC

Sorry for any wrong words I used Google translate.

"Dom?" I heard someone calling my name.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Can I stay for the day?" I soon realised it was Xavier, I still hadn't opened my eyes to look at him yet.

"Sure" I replied "Can I go back to sleep now?" I peeped open one of my eyes to see him tearing up.

"Sure" he sniffled. I reached my arm out and placed it around him.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked shuffling closer to him until I was pressed against his side.

"Yeah just tired." he muttered out. I craned my neck and kissed his cheek.

" Well how about we both get some rest." I said snuggling into him some more. he turned to me and enveloped me in a hug, it wasn't long before we were both asleep.

I woke up to find my bed empty and my clock flashing 10:00, thank God It's the weekend I thought to myself. I rolled out of bed in nothing but my black sleeping shorts and bright pink singlet. I grabbed a pair of socks out of my wardrobe along with a pink bra and matching pink underwear. after I changed and put my night cloths and socks on I trailed off to the bathroom to take care of business. once I had finished and was about to curl up in bed again my stomach let out a mighty rumble.

"urgh I'm so hungry" I complained silently to myself as I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen area.

"good morning" I heard from somewhere behind me.

"AHH" I yelped out while turning around quickly, "Xavier" I sighed out in relief all the while clutching my chest. "are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I joked.

"maybe" he replied back in a sing-song tone.

"well I'm sure I'll get there soon" I said quietly. I heard something open from behind me and when I turned around I realised it was the sound off a pill bottle opening. "no, no, no" I said as I walked over to Xavier and took the bottle and the freshly popped pill out of his hands. "you know the rules, you stay at my place, the drugs stay away." I said as I walked into my room with the drugs.

"Dom, pour l'amour de baise!" he yelled while stalking after me "give them back!"

"I'm putting them away not flushing them you can take them back when you leave." I said placing them in my bedside draw.

"move!" Xavier yelled in my face

"no!" I yelled back. Xavier seized my arms in his strong grip and threw me to the side, I went down like a stack of spuds hitting my arm on the corner of my draw, which because I'm just that lucky happened to cut my left arm from wrist to elbow. "Merde!" I yelled out clutching my injured arm.

"Dom, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Xavier said as he rushed to my place on the floor. he ripped off his white shirt and pressed it to my arm. "Here keep that on I'll find my keys and drive you to Emergency." I pressed the shirt to my bleeding wound "found them come on let's go" he said while leaning down to pick me up bridal style. this would have been so perfect if I wasn't bleeding profusely. Xavier rushed out of my apartment slamming the door shut behind him, I lived on the second floor so he decided to run down the stairs with me bouncing around in his arms. I grunted and groaned a couple of times followed by a string of apologies from Xavier in French.

when we reached the car Xavier plopped me in the front seat and did up my seat belt as quickly as he could. I smiled at him which seemed to set him at ease slightly after I was all settled he ran around to his side and buckled up.

"Away we go." he said as he started the car. it took about 30 minutes to get to emergency which was slightly irritating, but Xavier made it more entertaining by swearing at all of the other drivers in French. when we finally got into emergency they saw me almost immediately as I was a high risk case. the doctor seeing me gave me some heavy duty pain killers and started sewing up my arm while a nurse asked about my details and everything that happened.

"What caused the injury?" the nurse asked me I answered immediately with.

"I tripped over and cut my arm on my bedside draw." she looked uncertainly at me then looked to Xavier. "my draw has metal corners, it was just an accident." I clarified, the nurse nodded her head and walked off with all of the information I gave her. Xavier looked down at me and mouthed "thank you" I smiled and mouthed back "you're welcome" I knew he hadn't done it on purpose, it was an accident.

"all done" the doctor said as he strapped the gauze down.

"thank you very much." I said smiling

"here" the doctor said handing me some more of the pain killers he had previously given me "take no more than Four of these a day, and once you have taken them don't take anymore for eight hours." he finished off

"okay" I said with a big toothy grin as I started to feel the effects of the pain killers.

"maybe I should give these to you." the doctor said smiling while he handed the small box over to Xavier.

"thank you" Xavier said "let's go Dom." he said while holding his hand out for me.

"where are we going?" I asked as I took his hand.

"home" he said smiling. we walked over to his car with our hands still joined, I was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I love his calloused fingers holding my petite soft ones I thought.

when we arrived home I was still totally out of it. Xavier carried me up the stairs as I kept stopping to feel the carpeted steps. when we made it up the stars we walked to the second door on the left and entered my apartment.

French words meaning.

pour l'amour de baise = For fucks sake

Merde = Fuck

Well I hope you all enjoyed it :) I should post another chapter within the next week.


End file.
